bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Baakamono/Archiwum/20.10.2011-24.12.2011
Re: Screen right|190px Nie jestem pewien, ale dokładnie takiego nie widziałem. Może chodzi o ten? 13:29, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) left|190px Nabijanie edycji? Ciekawe... Wszędzie dajesz skróty imienne, to i tu dawaj, a nie do mnie pretensje. Szablon scroll box ma tam jakieś |content=, to zapisuję. Btw. masz ten plik. Możesz wstawić. 14:01, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego Wszystkiego najlepszego, Przmek :P. Tak w ogóle, podaj swoje gg. :To ja też składam Ci życzenia. Wszystkie najlepszego!!! 32Polak (dyskusja) 13:24, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) :Nie ma za co :) 32Polak (dyskusja) 14:02, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wszystkiego najlepszego :). Vaeth 16:50, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) :Stówka ziomek! 15:35, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tatsuki To nawet nie jest ciekawostka, jaki jest zapis imienia czy nazwiska. Pisze, że jej imię pisane jest alfabetem hiragana (nie ma znaczenia) a nazwisko znaczy błoto lub coś. W tomie 1 i 2. 11:34, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Polityka Bleach Wiki grafika, blokady itp. to społeczność Bleach Wiki. Zalicza się w tej kategorii, więc powinno to być tak. 17:06, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hm A ty znowu swoje... 15:21, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :A mnie wkurza takie coś, jeżeli coś "jest inaczej". Nie wytłumaczę ci tego. Przyzwyczajenie. 15:24, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Cóż, mam pedanterię. 15:30, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) GG Wbij na GG[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 11:41, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) ?? Co to ma być??!! Pisałem ci, że wtedy, jak były przesyłane pliki, nie było licencji. A ty wstawiasz usunąć? Trzeba tylko dać kategorie Fair use i Images/non free, oraz wstawić szablon Fair use|tv-screenshot (lub comic). Do większości już dałem, ale sam nie dam rady... 15:50, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) :Dobra. Dzięki za pomoc. 15:54, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawostki Dobra. Ja to mam pecha do tych ciekawostek :D A na niemieckiej Wiki jest ich masa. 32Polak (dyskusja) 08:28, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Pół Pusty Trzeba zmienić na Demi-Hollow, patrz na romaji.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:59, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :ok.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:53, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) No dobra, ale powinniście się zająć edytowaniem treści wikii bo teraz siedzę i literówki poprawiam. Pozdro Galerie Proszę, odblokuj: - Ichigo - Sado - Kugo - Yukio - Jackie - Riruka - Giriko - Tsukishima - Karin[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:04, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie odblokowałes Giriko.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:17, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nowe pliki Co ty do mnie piszesz? Jaki odstęp? Nic takiego nie robię. 14:47, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) :Geez... Samo się to zrobiło. Tylko tyle: o -> ō. 14:50, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Polecany cytat Coraz bardziej mi cię żal... 15:22, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nie moja wina, że o to się starasz. 15:28, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Ta, i co jeszcze? Nie przestrzegam? Żal... 15:34, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Raczej sam ustalałeś... 15:40, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::. Okularów brak? Za - O co chodzi?? ~~Alzaniño 21:39, lis 6, 2011 (UTC). 15:53, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Do usunięcia http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Isshin_Kurosraki.jpg http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Chire,_Senbonzakura.jpg http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Some_no_mai.gif http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Tsugi_no_mai.gif http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:10chitsugayashikaihj3-1-.gif http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Cero_w_formie_Vasto_Lorde.gif http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Szybka_regeneracja.jpg http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Katen_Ky%C5%8Dkotsu;_Shikai.jpg http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Gran_Ca%C3%ADda.jpg http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Barragan_zanpaktou.jpg http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Hachihollowmask.jpg http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ichigo_Bankai_5.jpg Powtarza się.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:18, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) "Dyskusja zakończona" Usunąłeś moją wypowiedź, by zrobić to samo co ja zrobiłam przed chwilą. W polityce głosowania został podany powód, a ty bezczelnie usunąłeś moją wypowiedź. Gdybym chciała, zgłosiłam bym to do odpowiedniej osoby... Szkarłatna (dyskusja) 18:22, lis 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nabijanie Żałosne. Teraz oglądam odcinek, robię screeny i przesyłam. A ty wyskakujesz mi tu z "nabijaniem edycji"?? 14:38, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) :I kto to mówi. A skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy ktoś nie zrobi tego samego screena i nie wrzuci do artu? Właśnie, nie mam pewności. 14:43, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Nawzajem. To moja moja sprawa, jak plik zostanie nazwany. Może prześlę go na ang. Bleach Wiki? 15:15, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Nadzieja matką głupich. 15:18, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusje Alzanino Alzanino prosił, żebym skasował archiwa jego dyskusji. Mówił, że gdy on sam to zrobił, ty to cofnąłeś. Chcę mieć pewność, że nie zrobisz tego ponownie, gdy ja to usunę. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 16:17, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) :Czemu? Dyskusja to część profilu, a użytkownik może robić ze swoim profilem co chce, zachowując zasady etyki itp. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 16:51, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) :Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy coś takiego uzgadniali. Nie sądzę, że działałbyś na własną rękę. Ta zasada to stek bzdur. Czemu niby ma być zawsze dostępna dla wszystkich? To dyskusja, w której uczestniczył użytkownik, więc ma prawo się jej zrzec/skasować. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 17:13, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Blokowanie artów Teraz sam już nie wiem. Rozdziały będę edytował, jak pojawi się nowy tom lub rozdział. A to, że "cytuję Alzanino - tak musi być" (rozdziały), to wtedy jeszcze nie było tematu w sprawie zabezpieczeń. 14:43, lis 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nie będzie chociaż problemu z zabezpieczaniem i odbezpieczaniem. Niepotrzebna "Syzyfowa praca". Może się upierałem, ale niepotrzebnie. 14:52, lis 28, 2011 (UTC) :No dobra. Póki jeszcze nie mam odzyskanych uprawnień, ale i tak się tym będę zajmował, jak przedtem. 14:58, lis 28, 2011 (UTC) Screen Master Hej. Możesz mi nadać tytuł Screen Mastera? Robię screeny dobrej jakości, więc zasłużyłem. 21:19, lis 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Żegnam Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ale je odbierz. Najwyżej oddasz mi je jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócę. Wolę nie robić później z tego problemu. Kiedyś słyszałem o przypadku włamania się na konto administratora wikipedii, który był nieaktywny przez dłuższy czas. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 14:43, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Screeny 190px|right Dla TSB nie mam, profilowe wrzucone.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:40, gru 9, 2011 (UTC) :Jeżeli chodzi o Tryb Szalonej Bestii Pana Kurczaka, to "oddzielnego" momentu nie ma. Jak już, to można by to zdjęcie "przyciąć". 19:48, gru 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do ekspresowego skasowania O. Dzięki! Widziałem, że gdzieś dałeś ten "powód". Dzięki za podanie tego. 09:00, gru 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Odcinki Jasne. 22:41, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) Alzanino otszedł? Bo widziałam go w Byłych ...Ale chciałam się upewnić Kurde, literówka :) odszedł * Rozdziały Jak w rozdziałach już usuwasz polskie nazwy, zrób to do końca. 14:12, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Chaptery po polsku Skorzystałem z tego szablonu co mi dałeś. Co do tych chapterów w Polskiej wersji - myśle że proponowane tłumaczenie dać lepiej po samym tytule rozdziału, a nie w liście rozdziałów w szablonie bo z tego wynikałoby, że rozdziały po angielsku są tłumaczone w polskiej wersji, a tak przecież nie jest. Napisz mi co o tym sądzisz, pozdrawiam --Nekosama (dyskusja) 14:15, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Nie, w tym tomie wszystkie nazwy rozdziałów pokrywają się z oryginałem japońskim. Te tłumaczenia rozdziałów są mojego autorstwa, i są jednocześnie próbą przełożenia dziwolągów językowych Kubo Tite na język polski--Nekosama (dyskusja) 14:25, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) No nie wiem, to już Ty zadecyduj jak ma być. Mogę pokasować moją radosną twórczość translatorską i dawać tłumaczenie jedynie w oficjalnie przetłumaczonych rozdziałach. Your call ;) Jeszcze jedno - Bleach All Stars też nie jest tłumaczone :)--Nekosama (dyskusja) 15:14, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Poem Hanatarou jest już autorstwa Pawła Dybały, słowem oficjalne tłumaczenie JPF. A jeśli ma z was ktoś czas to możecie zajrzeć na fanpage JPF - w dniu wydania konkretnego tomiku wrzucają na ścianę całą jego okładkę - wraz ISBNem i streszczeniem na tylnej okładce. Pozdrawiam--Nekosama (dyskusja) 15:25, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Na razie streszczenia chapterów zostawiam bez tłumaczenia - jest tam terminologia która tu została przetłumaczona z angielskiego na nasze, a różni się od JPF-owskiej i dlatego nie chce niczego zmieniać bez wcześniejszej konsultacji. Chodzi tu głównie o rangi i nazwy formacji jak np. dywizja - oddział, porucznik - wice-kapitan itd. W międzyczasie mogę zacząć kolejne tomy, ale na razie będą one bez wierszyków i ewentualnych tłumaczeń japońskich nazw chapterów. pozdrawiam--Nekosama (dyskusja) 21:29, gru 18, 2011 (UTC)